Syedna Mohammed Burhanuddin
Dr. Syedna Mohammed Burhanuddin (Urdu: سیدنا محمد برھان الدین ) is the 52nd Da'i al-Mutlaq of a minority group of Shia Muslims, the Dawoodi Bohras. Life DR Syedna Mohammed Burhanuddin was born in Surat, Gujarat, India on March 6, 1915). Dr.Syedna Mohammed Burhanuddin succeeded his father, After the Syedna Taher Saifuddin's last breath, when he was 53 years of age. Family DR Syedna Mohammed Burhanuddin has seven sons and three daughters. All members of his family reside at Saifee Mahal, Bombay. wife is Amatullah Aai Saheba Culture He supervises the curriculum of the Arabic academy Aljamea-tus-saifiyah. His era has also been marked by a widespread programme of construction of mosques, mausoleums and community buildings in Bohra centres around the world. There is, for example, the mausoleum of his father Syedna Taher Saifuddin in Mumbai, India. He has also contributed towards the re-establishment of the Saifee Hospital in Mumbai in June 2005. He also gives scholarships to students in India. He is driving a Trust in Mumbai for this purpose and many Dawoodi Bohra students are assisted by this Trust. Religion He delivers nine days of sermons every year, the event taking place in a different city each time. Apart from that, ten to twelve more sermons are also delivered by him throughout the year on different occasions Accomplishments He has been widely acknowledged by many governments and non-government organizations for promoting peace in the world and spreading the message of brotherhood and respect for humanity. He holds an Honorary Doctorate from the Aligarh University in India, Al Azhar University in Cairo, Egypt and University of Karachi, Pakistan. He has been awarded the Star of Jordan and the Vishaul Nile mainly because of his huge treasury. As per the directions of the then President of the Egypt, Gamal Abdel Nasser, the Al Azhar University conferred the Degree of Islamic Sciences (Honoris Causa) to Burhanuddin on March 13, 1966. On October 17, 1966, Aligarh Muslim University conferred upon him a Doctorate of Theology at a special convocation. He was elected as the Chancellor of the Muslim University of Aligarh by the Court of the University in its meeting on October 3, 1999. On April 26, 2000 he visited Australia and became the first Da'i al-Mutlaq to have traveled to five continents. In June 2004 he was conferred a Doctorate of Literature (Honoris Causa) by the Governor of Karachi at a ceremony held at the Karachi University. |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 1" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| At the age of 5, Syedna recited the Quran in a majlis. Subsequently, Syedna Taher Saifuddin (RA) wrote in his Risalat Sharifa: When he recites the Quran he glows for the people of heaven as the stars glow for the people of earth. |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 2" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| When Syedna Taher Saifuddin (RA) and Syedna Mohammed Burhanuddin (TUS) entered the precincts of the Kaaba, Syedna Taher Saifuddin (RA) asked: Where is the qibla from where I stand? Syedna Mohammed Burhanuddin (TUS) replied: You are our qibla right before us! |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 3" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| On the completion of 1400 years from the day of revelation of the Quran, Syedna delivered a speech about the Quran which was heard on All India Radio. |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 4" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| Syedna's (TUS) family including grand and great grand children today number 104. His eldest great grandchild is 23 yrs of age, whilst his youngest grandchild is 3. |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 5" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| Syedna is the first Dai al Mutlaq to travel to North Africa and retrace the historical sites of Aimmat Tahereen (SA). |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 7" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| Syedna (TUS) cruised in the Rotterdam to Bait uil Muqaddas and in the QE II to Singapore. |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 8" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| Syedna's (TUS) voice at the age of ninety plus is so clear that a computer analysis in Germany interpreted it to be the voice of a 40 year old. |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 9" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| Syedna Mohammed Burhanuddin (TUS) is the first Dai al Mutlaq to visit Europe and America. |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 10" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| Syedna receives files and letters requesting benediction or counsel by the hundreds everyday. A file stays with Syedna for no more than 24 hours before it is answered. |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 11" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| It was in 1389 Hijri that Syedna (TUS) initiated the tradition of ehya on the 30th of Shehre Ramadan. |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 12" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| Syedna Mohammed Burhanuddin (TUS) built the Raudat Tahera in Mumbai over the qabr mubarak of his father. The mausoleum is the only one of its kind to have the entire Quran inscribed on its walls. |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 13" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| Syedna Mohammed Burhanuddin (TUS) was born on 20th Rabei ul Akhar which corresponds to the day of zuhoor of Imam Mehdi (SA). |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 14" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| Syedna Mohammed Burhanuddin (TUS) memorized the Quran at the age of 21. |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 15" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| Syedna Mohammed Burhanuddin (TUS) built the Mahad uz Zahra, the first of its kind in the world for the study of the Quran. |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 16" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| Syedna's audience for his community often runs into several hours as he personally listens to individuals, sometimes numbering 3000. |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 17" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| Syedna (TUS) speaks several languages: Arabic, Lisan ud Dawat, Gujarati, Urdu, Hindi, and English. |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 18" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| Syedna (TUS) personally conducts the annual oral examinations of the students of Al Jamea tus Saifiyah in Surat. |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 19" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| During his visit to North Africa, Syedna confirmed the location of urf ud deek, literally the crest of the rooster from where Dajjal, the enemy of Imam Mansur (SA), fled. |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 20" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| Syedna (TUS) personally tutors his children and grandchildren in religious texts for several hours at a stretch. |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 21" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| "This is not the Key of the City, it is the key to our hearts." This is what the Mayor of Houston said when he presented Syedna (TUS) with the Key of Houston. |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 22" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| The chief protocol officer in Sydney, when he received Syedna (TUS) said, 'I have yet to see such a powerful and pious personality.' |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 23" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| Syedna (TUS) has performed nikaah of mumineen in trains and even on board a plane. |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 24" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| Syedna (TUS) is known in Arab countries as "Azamat us Sultan" meaning the "great soveriegn". |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 25" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| Syedna (TUS) is known in Kenya as "The Rain Maker." |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 26; mso-yfti-lastrow: yes" | style="border-bottom: #000000; border-left: #000000; padding-bottom: 8.25pt; background-color: transparent; padding-left: 8.25pt; width: 90.12%; padding-right: 8.25pt; border-top: #000000; border-right: #000000; padding-top: 8.25pt" valign="top" width="90%"| Syedna (TUS) restored the masjid of Imam Hakim (SA), Al-Jamea-ul-Anwar, in a record time of 27 months, a feat even the UNESCO hesitated undertaking. |} Category:India Category:Gujarat Category:Indian people Category:Mumbai Category: